fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Louie (SSBCombat)
This page is about Louie in the context of Super Smash Bros. Combat only! For the character in other contexts, see Louie. Louie 'is a playable character in ''Super Smash Bros. Combat, ''and is the final unlockable character. Louie is a strange spaceman with a strange affinity for bugs and even stranger eating habits, having ways to cook every creature he and Olimar came across in ''Pikmin 2. ''At the end of Pikmin 2, Louie was captured by a large bug known as the Titan Dweevil, and must be saved by Olimar and the President. However, no one really knows for sure if Louie was in control of Titan Dweevil or not. In ''Super Smash Bros. Combat, ''Louie is in control of the Titan Dweevil, and has access to all of its weapons it uses in the final battle of ''Pikmin 2. ''The Titan Dweevil is quite slow, but is powerful and heavy. Its attacks also have a lot of range, making Louie and the Titan Dweevil very powerful foes overall. Due to it's heavy weight and slow movement speed however, the Titan Dweevil isn't very mobile, leaving Louie to command it in place. Moveset *'Standard Special - ''Flare Cannon - Louie knocks on the Titan Dweevil and then points forwards. The Titan Dweevil then fires out a stream of fire from it’s Flare Cannon, which can be tilted up and down after firing. This fire travels twice the length of other firebreathing character’s fire, but it can be stopped by any surface in it’s path. *'Side Special - Shock Therapist - ''The Titan Dweevil fires out eight balls of electricity which go out on the stage and create multiple electrical arcs, all of which can zap opponents into oblivion. Louie can aim the Shock Therapist to show how far the balls of electricity should go. In addition to sending opponents flying, the balls of electricity can also paralyze opponents. *'Up Special - ''Monster Pump - The Titan Dweevil uses the Monster Pump to propel itself upwards somewhat erratically, as well as pushing those below away. The jet of water is about as wide as one of Palutena's light columns. This is much better and keeping opponents at a distance than it is for recovering. *'Down Special - Comedy Bomb - ''Louie punches one of the legs of the Titan Dweevil, causing it to drop the Comedy Bomb on the floor, causing a large explosion. When the explosion clears, there are gas clouds on the floor that poison all opponents except Louie and the Dweevil who are contained within them, making this a good defense method. *'Final Smash - ''King of Bugs - Louie stomps on the Titan Dweevil, causing all four of it’s weapons to go off at once, hitting opponents as Dweevils flood the stage and attack opponents. Trivia *Louie was the final character to be completed in the original roster, and was shown to be the lowest priority on the list of characters. **However, Kraid, Cranky Kong, and Porky Minch, who had hidden data and were planned for the original roster, were completed as DLC Characters. Victory Theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1jA6nTzisuw - An excerpt from the theme of the Titan Dweevil in ''Pikmin 2. Category:Super Smash Bros. Combat Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Pikmin (series) Category:Pikmin Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Subpages Category:Fighters Category:Super Smash Bros. Combat